Kreed (Zenoverse)
Summary Kreed is a saiyan from Universe 6 and he's the son of Cabba and Caulifla and he's the youngest saiyan elite jr. at the age of 6 and the main protagonist of Dragon Ball Zenoverse. Kreed's planet was destroyed by Frost and later on he came to universe 7 and became it's greatest hero and these events happen in the far future of future trunks timeline. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B '''in base | '''4-A '''in his Super Saiyan 1, 2, and 3 | '''3-C '''in Super Saiyan 4 | '''3-C '''in his Mystic Form | '''3-A '''in Super Saiyan Blue | '''3-A '''as a Super Saiyan Blue | '''Low 2-C '''as a Super Saiyan Blue | '''Low 2-C '''as a Perfect Super Saiyan Blue | 'Low 2-C ' as a Super Saiyan Blue | '''2-C '''as a Perfect Super Saiyan Blue | '''2-C '''as a Super Saiyan Blue | '''2-C '''as a Perfect Super Saiyan Blue | '''2-B '''as a Super Saiyan 4 Blue '''Name: Kreed Origin: Dragon Ball Zenoverse Gender: Male Age: 24 (physically 25) - 32 (physically 34) Classification: Saiyan Race Descendant Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively and strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, and form Defensive that render Absorption ineffective), Ki Sensing (Can locate others by reading their ki), Enhanced Senses (Even without ki training, Kreed has exceptional senses that allow him to locate small, distant objects by tracking their smell, see clearly over long distances, and track the movements of others even in pitch black conditions by feeling vibrations in the air), Flight, Acrobatics, Pressure Points, Afterimage Creation, Power Mimicry (Can easily replicate other Ki-based techniques after seeing them once), Light Manipulation (Can create flashes of light to blind opponents), Telepathy (Can telepathically communicate with others and read minds), Teleportation, Dimensional Travel, BFR, Accelerated Development (Training; Physical Stats, Abilities), Reactive Power Level, (As a Saiyan, Kreed grows stronger every time he fights and can become stronger in the midst of combat, vastly increasing in strength whenever he is mortally injured), Rage Power, Transformation (Can transform into a Super Saiyan and even a Super Saiyan God, increasing his capabilities drastically), Energy Manipulation and Regeneration (Mid-Low) as a Super Saiyan God and Blue (High) as a Super Saiyan Blue 4, Resistance to Paralysis Inducement, Cold, Radiation Manipulation (Fought in the upper atmosphere where radiation levels are exceedingly high), and Extrasensory Perception (Cannot be sensed by beings lesser than a God as a Super Saiyan God and Blue), Possibly Sound Manipulation and Portal Creation (Characters stronger than or equal to Super Buu and Gotenks should be able to perform the Vice Shout through sheer power), Adaptation to Gravity via the Gravity Machine, Fusionism (Via Fusion Dance) Resistance to Existence Erasure, and Empathic Manipulation, Stealth Mastery, Illusion Creation, Pressure Points, Resistance to Radiation Manipulation Attack Potency: '''Solar System Level, Multi Solar System Level, Galaxy Level, Multi Galaxy Level, Universe Level, and Universe Level in his base throughout the show | Multi Solar System Level '''(as a Super Saiyan 1, 2, 3 in mira saga) | '''Galaxy Level '''as Super Saiyan 4 | '''Galaxy Level '''in a Mystic Form | 'Universe Level '( in his Super Saiyan Blue form, Kreed defeated Mira) | 'Universe Level '(Kreed in Super Saiyan Blue was able to be evenly matched with Kelno before kelno transformed and 'Kreed '''uses Kaioken times fifteen) | '''Universe Level+ '(Kreed after training in the Hyber Bolic Time Chamber in his Super Saiyan Blue is stated to be stronger than Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta that fought Jiren during the universe 11 vs 7 battle at the end of the tournament) | 'Universe Level+ '(Kreed's mastered Super Saiyan Blue form was stated to be stronger than Super Saiyan Blue Evolution Vegeta) | 'Low Multiverse Level '(Fought a Broly Super Arc a Complete Ultra Instinct Goku to a stalemate after he absorbed the history changing energy from '''Fuu until he eventually gave it up) | Universe Level+ '( A stronger Super Saiyan Blue Kreed after training for 5 years was able to fight on par with Drag on Slayer Krano who's power rivaled A God Of Destruction's and was stated to be maybe as strong) | '''Low Multiverse Level '(Kreed in Perfect Super Saiyan Blue and Super Krano is stronger than Complete Ultra Instinct Goku and Full Power Jiren stated by Whis) | 'Low Multiverse Level '(Significantly grew in power over several years of training and Kreed in his Super Saiyan Blue is much stronger than a Super Saiyan Blue Gogeta and this statement was approve by Whis) | 'Low Multiverse Level '(Perfect Super Saiyan Blue Kreed is cabale enough to destroy the 12 universes stated by Beerus and Whis) | 'Multiverse Level '(Kreed transformation Super Saiyan Blue 4 was so powerful that it's aura destroyed the chains that helds the eighteen universes together before Zenō destroyed six of those universes and Kreed stated if he couldn't even control the transformation then, it's power would have destroyed that dimension that they was in and this transformation is little bit superior to Hakai Form Krano) Speed: 'Massively FTL+ '(in all his base form throughout the show is faster than Goku and Pikkon who Traversed the afterlife at 4.38 quadrillion times FTL while suppressed) | 'Massively FTL+ '(Speed blitzed Mira) | 'Massively FTL+ '(his speed matched Kelno's) | 'Massively FTL+ '(Comparable to Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta who's speed was able to Evaded and blocked attacks from Jiren) | 'Massively FTL+ '(Faster than Super Saiyan Blue Evolution Vegeta in his Perfect Super Saiyan Blue Form) | 'Massively FTL+ '(Kept up with Complete Ultra Instinct Goku) ' '| 'Massively FTL+ '(Much faster than Complete Ultra Instinct Goku and Full Power Jiren stated by Whis) | 'Massively FTL+ '(Faster than Super Saiyan Blue Gogeta and Full Power Super Saiyan Broly) | 'Massively FTL+ '(Much faster in his Perfect Super Saiyan Blue Form) | 'Massively FTL+ '(Much faster in his Super Saiyan Blue 4 Form) Lifting Strength: '''Unknown Striking Strength: 'Universal '